Lisa's Birthday wish gone amiss
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: Lisa wishes her family normal with the magic of a candle. can she turn then back before It's too late, or will she be the odd one out forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Problem

It was a beautiful morning in Springfield, Masacutesawhatits. The world seemed to be a little bit brighter for one of its most dominant residents, Lisa Simpson.

"It's my 12th birthday," she happily declared to her reflection, "And that means I'll get all kinds of treats and special treatment."

She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, backpack and saxophone case in tow. She places her bags near the front door and went into a chaotic kitchen. Bart and Homer were engaged in a food fight while Marge and Maggie were taking cover under the table. Lisa heaved a heavy sigh and sat next to her mom clutching her baby sister under the cover of the table.

"Okay," she said and then asked, "Who started it and why?"

"Well, Bart had the sugar and salt switched and your father was choking him," She explained, "only for Bart to splash his cereal on him and it just escalated from there."

"Can I have my lunch for school," Lisa asked.

"Of course," Marge said, then handed Lisa a paper bag. Marge gave Lisa a peck on the cheek.

"Love you," Marge said, "Have a good day at school."

"Bye Mom," Lisa said rushing away. Lisa knew she skipped breakfast, but she did not want to be late, unlike Bart. She rushed into the school bus and rode quietly in the back.

Marge stood up and shouted, "Okay she's gone."

Homer and Bart stopped fighting and immediately went to work cleaning up the kitchen. Bart quickly got out the party supplies before grabbing his lunch and kissing Marge on the cheek.

"I'll text you if we need another distraction," she said.

"Okay mom," He said, then rushed off.

"Love you," he called from the front door. He grabbed his skateboard and headed out.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us Homie," Marge said.

"This going to be the best surprise party Lisa's ever had," Homer said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Lisa entered the school. She had much on her mind. Bart was shortly behind her.

"Hey Lease," Bart said, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," Lisa said, "Just the best day of the year has already been ruined by my family's craziness."

"Don't talk like that," He said.

"Let's hope nothing weird happens then," Lisa said. She entered her classroom with-out another word. Several hours went by and lunchtime was around the corner. Lisa went to the cafeteria and opened her bag. She was disappointed to find only a salad.

"I thought mom packed a vegan cupcake for me," She mumbled, "it is my birthday."

Lisa's frustration came into full force when during recess, she saw her father float up by a bunch of balloons. He had the balloons somehow wrapped around his leg. The wind blew him over a tree and Bart popped all but one balloon. Homer came careening into the tree in the schoolyard.

"Uh," Homer said, "Lisa can you help me down?"

Everyone looked at Lisa. Then Nelson pointed at her and laughed, everyone else followed suit.

"That's it," She screamed, "I can't take it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wish

She stormed into the school while Bart started to help Homer get down. Lisa was seething with rage as she stomped down the hall. Lisa was intercepted by a lady with her hands behind her back.

"Happy Birthday," said the mysterious woman, "You must be Lisa."

"What's it to ya," Lisa asked.

"Well," Said the lady, "I have a very special gift for you."

"Really," Lisa asked.

"Of course," said the lady, then she brought one of her arms to the front to revile a cupcake with a candle on top.

"I have here a magic birthday candle," She said, "it will grant you a wish if you whisper it into the flame."

"But why me of all people," Lisa asked.

"I have a feeling you want to make a very important wish," the lady said, lighting the candle with a match, "This candle can grant any wish; no matter how weird, how selfish or what unforeseen consequences come up."

Lisa closed her eyes as the lady leaned the candles' flame close to Lisa's face.

"I wish I had a normal family," Lisa whispered, she took a deep breath and blew out the candle.

"Your wish will come true tomorrow morning," the lady said. Lisa opened her eyes and the lady was gone.

She headed home on the bus feeling unsure. Lisa entered the dark house and then the lights came on.

"Surprise," Her family shouted, "Happy Birthday, Lisa!"

"Thank you, everyone," She said acting happy. The party didn't rise Lisa's spirit in the slightest. She was too nervous over the validity of the mysterious lady's magic candle. Lisa went to bed excited that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First Day

The next day, Lisa got up and went to the bathroom. Only to discover her hair had turned a light brown overnight. She rushed through her morning routine to get downstairs and into the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Good morning Lisa," a gentle voice cooed, "Sit down and have some breakfast."

Lisa's jaw dropped. Her mother, Marge Simpson, had been transformed. Her blue tower of hair had been replaced by a brunet beehive. Her voice was no longer rough and gravely; it sounded more like a song sparrow that was gargling honey.

Lisa looked to her sister Maggie; she too had transformed. She had dark brown hair and was considerably chubby. Maggie was wearing a blue onesie as opposed to her usual long blue nightgown. For the first time in forever, Maggie was not sucking on her pacifier and instead was turning her breakfast to mush.

Lisa sat down next to Bart. Bart's hair was like her own, but it was spiked up. He didn't have any slingshots in his shorts pocket. He was wearing a shirt with up and down stripes.

Lisa looked around, no sign of her dad. Marge put a plate of hash browns in front of Lisa.

"I made it with coconut oil," Marge said, "just as you like it."

"Thanks, Mom," Lisa said. She began to eat when heavy footsteps came down the stairs. A thin man walked into the room. He had a full head of hair and was clean-shaven.

"What's for breakfast Marge," He asked, walking in. He gave Marge a peck on the lips.

"Eggs and bratwurst," She replied extending a plate.

"My favorite," He said, taking the plate and sitting down.

"Come here Bart," He said grabbing Bart, wrapping his arm around him and digging his knuckles in his hair.

"Noogie, noogie," the man taunted.  
"Dad," Bart protested, trying to wiggle away, "stop it."

"Not until you say, Uncle," The man said.

"Uncle, Uncle" Bart shouted.

"Settle down boys," Marge rebuked, "Homer, you know better."

Lisa was surprised, this ordinary man was her father. She smiled to herself.

"My wish came true," She muttered. She had the best day ever that day because nothing extraordinary happened.

"My family is finally normal," Lisa confided in her beautiful reflection that afternoon, "I can finally feel at home."

Suddenly, her reflection shifted and changed. She was back to her old self.

"One often finds they can come to miss what they no longer have," the image said cryptically.

"But I don't miss being a part of the weird Simpsons," Lisa said, "in fact, I love my new normal family."

"You say that now," her reflection responded, "but soon enough you'll want things to be back to the way they were."

Her reflection changed back to the lovely girl it was before. Lisa thought about what her reflection said, and instantly dismissed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Push Back

A few days went by with-out anything weird, just like Lisa wanted. Then it was Wednesday. She always practices her saxophone on Wednesday. Except, as she was starting to play her usual jazz, it felt out of place. One could even describe it as weird. She quickly put her saxophone away.

"What did I tell you," Her reflection practically mocked, "You miss being a true Simpson."

Lisa said nothing, her mind was racing.

"Our family is normal," Her reflection said, "but **you** are still weird and unusual. You have become the center of strangeness in the family."

"I don't miss being in a weird family," Lisa said, "and I certainly haven't become the weirdest family member."

"Your emotions are clouding your judgment of the situation," Her refection said, "just like Dad's use to."

"No, I haven't," Lisa protested, "I'm not like my old dad at all."

Lisa felt her heart start to hurt. She slowly realized her wish not only affected her family but all of Springfield. She was the only one left who was still doing strange things.

"You have to be the one that brings them back," her reflection insisted, "you have to put things back to the way they were."

"No," Lisa protested, "I can't, I won't, I don't want to,"

"Then you will be alone in your oddness," her refection said.

"So be it," Lisa said turning to it, "I want to savor my new normal family."

Her reflection was her normal self. Lisa felt out of place at the dinner table, she couldn't eat, her reflection's words were still resounding in her head.

"Is something wrong Lisa," Bart asked, "You've barely touched your dinner.

Lisa kept her eyes on her plate and said sternly, "That's not what you normally call me."

Everyone froze and looked at Lisa wide-eyed.

"Then what do I call you," Bart asked

"You call me Lease," Lisa said.

"Really," He asked.

"Yes," Lisa said almost plaintively, "I remember that distinctly."

"Oh, I know that tone," Marge said then asked, "what happened today Lisa?"

"I was going to play jazz on my sax," Lisa said. Homer dropped his fork.

"You play that saxophone for fun," Homer asked.

"Of course, she does," Marge said sharply.

"But something didn't feel right," Lisa said, "I felt strange and had to put away."

"What did you feel," Bart asked.

"I felt like I was out of place," Lisa said, "That I had become the strange one in the family."

"Lisa," Homer said in a comforting tone, "you're not strange, you're just different."

"But I don't want to be different," Lisa said, "I want to be a true part of the family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regret

That's when it hit her, she had become unsatisfied with being normal. She missed being surrounded by people just as unusual as her. She couldn't pay attention to her father's empty reassurance. Lisa could only think of one thing as she went to bed that night, how would she turn her family back?

"I miss them," she quietly admitted to the mirror in the morning, "I miss my family for who they were."

"I can give you the power to bring them back," Her reflection said.

"You Can," Lisa asked.

"Yes, but at a price," the image said, "You must be willing to express their most unsavory traits until you come into physical contact them. Essentially carrying their spirit to their bodies"

"I'm willing," Lisa said, "I want my real family back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Prank master Bart

Her reflection changed into what Bart once was.

"Give me your hand," the mirror said, "and we can start to change me."

Lisa took it, only to feel a jolt of electricity. The refection laughed wickedly.

"You fell for it," The reflection said, holding up his hand to revile a joy buzzer.

"Bart this is serious," Lisa scolded, "I could lose the real you forever."

"Hey, relax Lease," He said, "I really did enter you through the shock"

Lisa did feel different like she had a sudden urge to pull a prank.

"Oh no," Lisa said, "The worse part of Bart is all the trouble he causes."

"Hey, I do not cause trouble," normal Bart said, entering the room.

Lisa turned to him in a surprise.

"Uh," Lisa said, thinking quickly, "Of course not, I was talking about another Bart."

Bart stood there for a moment, confused.

"Okay then," He said, walking away.

Lisa quickly found a pair of gloves.

"What are you doing," her reflection asked, "they need to be the whole again."

"I know," Lisa said, "But it needs to be the right time."

"You have until midnight," It said.

"What happens after midnight," Lisa asked.

"You will be forced to carry the trait," the mirror said, "you were supposed to transfer to them, forever."

Lisa looked at her hands and felt her fingers tingle. Lisa took a deep breath and fallowed Bart to the kitchen. Before breakfast was served, Lisa sneakily unscrewed the top off slightly of the saltshaker. As she took her set, she suddenly jolted and put the saltshaker, near-normal Bart. Bart grabbed it and attempted to salt his eggs. The cap slipped off and salt dumped on his plate.

"Lisa," Marge scolded, "Why did you do that?"

"Ha, ha," Lisa pretended to laugh, "I can't believe that actually worked."

Bart stared at the pile of salt on his plate, the container still in his hand. He unburied the top of the salt and seemed to be confused.

"Apologize to your brother," Marge insisted to Lisa.

"I'm sorry Bart," Lisa said and then asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Huh," He said as if Lisa had woken him up, "Oh I'm alright, I suppose."

Bart put the saltshaker on the table and went to his room. Lisa followed close behind him. She felt her hands tingle. Bart seemed like he was just staring at the wall of his room. Lisa took a deep breath and stepped close to her brother.

"Why did you do that," Bart asked quietly, "And how did you have the guts to defy Dad?"

"I wanted to see how you would react," Lisa said, "And what's the worse Homer is going to do? Choke me?"

Lisa fake chuckled. Her gloves were growing uncomfortable. Bart looked at Lisa open-mouthed.

"You're not afraid," asked Bart, "But my friend Milhouse says the cowardice of rules is key."

"You shouldn't listen to Milhouse," Lisa said, slipping off a glove, "You can do whatever you put your mind to."

Bart smiled, reached out for a handshake and said, "Thanks Lease."

Lisa took the outstretched hand with her own hand, "Your Welcome, Bart."

Suddenly, Bart transformed back into his old self. Lisa let Bart's hand go. Bart laughed his mischievous laugh. Lisa got up and walked out of Bart's room back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maggie, Pacifier Addict.

Lisa slept restlessly that night. She was just so excited to make another family member whole. She got dressed and approached her mirror. Her reflection transformed into little Maggie before the wish. Lisa reached the mirror as Maggie got out her pacifier and gave it to Lisa. She crammed it into Lisa's mouth. Lisa gave it a few sucks and rolled her eyes. She walked to Maggie's room, picked up Maggie and took out the pacifier. She gave it to Maggie by sticking it into the baby's mouth. Maggie took to the pacifier like it was second nature. Her baby sister gave a bubbly giggle as she transformed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marge: Gruff Voice, High Hair

Lisa had a dreamless, yet comforting sleep. Lisa woke up, got dressed and watched her mirror carefully.

"Don't forgot to brush your hair," a rough voice came from Lisa's reflection. Lisa could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mom," Lisa whispered to herself, she put a brush through her brunette hair. It started turning back into the way it was, blond and spikey. Her reflection transformed into Marge after the last stroke of Lisa's brush. Her hair was her old tower of blue again, Lisa couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet about what she saw.

"Now Lisa," Marge said in that gentle-but-firm tone only a parent can really pull off, "It's important that you know that in order for me to be whole, you have to hug my neck and stroke my hair."

"Yes ma'am," Lisa said.

"Come close so I can show you," Marge said, holding her arms out. Lisa came close and felt arms come around her head. A hand stroking her hair gently.

"Lisa," a gentle voice said questioningly, "Why are you cuddling your head?"

Lisa turned to see Marge with a neat brunette beehive.

"No the reason," Lisa said, "Just admiring my new look."

"New look," Marge asked.

"Yeah," Lisa said, slipping on gloves, "My hair changed."

"Really," Marge said, looking Lisa over, "I didn't notice."

"Do you like it," Lisa asked, bouncing her hair.

"I can't see any difference," Marge said. Lisa's throat tingled and her mouth went dry. She cleared her throat in vain.

"Really," Lisa said, voice scratchy and it hurt so much to talk, "You can't tell."

"Is your throat bothering you, Lisa," Marge asked, her worried tone sent daggers into Lisa's neck. Lisa fought the urge to cough, but it grew stronger as she tried to speak again.

"I'm fine," She said, whispering to try easing the pain of speaking.

"Alright," Marge said, her concerned tone cooed, "If you say so."

As soon as Lisa was sure Marge was out of earshot. Lisa coughed long and hard, her entire Adam's apple felt like it was on fire. She stopped after five minutes to massage the area hoping to sooth it. She felt her throat was swollen. She took out a flashlight and a tongue depressor from her first aid kit. She rushed to her mirror and peered into her mouth. To her absolute horror, her tonsils had swelled up to her uvula and were a deep scarlet red.

"Every time you hear me speak in that new voice," Her mom whispered, "It becomes harder for me go back to my old voice, and by extension, harder for you to talk to me."

"It hurts so much," Lisa whispered. She proceeded to cough violently.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," her mom whispered, distressed.

"You're okay," Lisa whispered, feeling better just by hearing her mother's old voice, "I'll try with-out talking."

She went downstairs and went into the laundry room. Marge was running a load.

"Oh, hi Lisa," She said with a smile. Lisa felt her larynx swell.

"Mom," Lisa whispered and Coughed violently afterward.

"What's wrong sweetie," Marge asked in concern. Lisa's vocal cords throbbed.

"I have a sore throat today," Lisa whispered. Marge stopped watching the laundry and walked to Lisa, opening her mouth.

"I can't see," She began, then noticed the red glow as Lisa felt her throat daggers begin to dig deep. Marge felt Lisa's neck, Lisa's heart sank. She could feel her mom begging her to be let go.

"Oh dear," Marge said, Voice softening and even a little gravely. This soothed Lisa's nearly blood-red larynx, "What happened to you?'

Lisa closed her mouth and then went to grab a pen and paper. Quickly, she wrote down something for Marge.

"I made a terrible mistake," The note read, "I used a magic birthday wish to make you someone I'd thought I needed."

Lisa looked very sullen and saddened when Marge looked up to her. She continued to read, "Don't you feel like something's missing or not right? Have you felt something was off or, not right? I have the piece of the puzzle, a piece of you."

Marge finished reading quite confused. Lisa hung her head in shame, feeling like her vocal cords were starting to feel like there were sharp pins and needles impaling them even when idle.

"Well," Marge said clearing her throat, making the pins and needles grow into knives and spears, she continued in her silky smooth voice, "The best course of action would be to try and ease the pain with a little lemon tea with honey, does that sound okay?"

Lisa nodded as her larynx was set freshly ablaze. Lisa massaged her neck again, only for her vocal cords to start to chafe. Marge set the tea in front of Lisa.

"There you go," She said, "Drink up."

Lisa sipped the hot liquid, it only managed to numb the pain a little, it did nothing to help with the chafe or swelling. She thanked marge in sign language before heading out of the kitchen. Marge looked over the note again as Lisa walked to the door was.

"What was I before," Marge cooed in concern.

"My mom," Lisa said, voice gruff and whispery. Marge was taken aback and started to well up.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that," Lisa whispered, then gaged, she was losing her voice fast. Marge was already crying. Lisa rushed over, taking off the gloves, and hugged Marge's leg. Marge curled up into a ball at the touch. Lisa made her move and hugged Marge's neck and ran her fingers through her hair. Her mom was free, and Lisa felt her throat become restored. Lisa went back to her room after her mom let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Homer's Appetite

Instead of sleeping the whole night through, Lisa woke up early the morning by her Dad's old form out of the mirror. It was like a ghost.

"Lisa," he said in a spooky voice, "For me to be whole, you must touch my belly."

Lisa rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Okay," She said half awake.

"For my spirit to live until then," He said, placing his hand on her tummy, "You must let your stomach guide you. Remember, you have to make me whole before midnight, or else this will become a permanent part of you."

Lisa, then sobered up when she felt a deepening hunger surged at his words.

"Wait," She said, holding her middle, "You don't seem miserable or incomplete like the others. You seem a lot happier this way. What do I do to convince you to be whole?"

"I don't know," Her dad said dropping the ghastly tone, "Try just talking to him, I'm not like your mother, I can understand all those big brain smart words."

He removed his hand from Lisa's tummy and disappeared. Lisa felt her belly give the most core aching growl she ever felt. She wandered downstairs for a snack. All-day that day, Lisa couldn't help but munch, nibble and eat. She gained weight fast as her body's metabolism was out of whack. By the time she got home from school that day, she had developed a potbelly that stretched her dress. She waited until Homer got home, but she learned that he was staying over-time at work. It would be almost midnight when he would get back. She felt so bad, she inhaled comfort food until bedtime. Then her now big middle became restless. Lisa slipped on her gloves and She crept downstairs for one last slice of vegan chocolate cake. As she chowed down on this late-night dessert, homer came home and caught her.

"Lisa," Homer said, "Why are you eating before you go to sleep, don't you know that will give your nightmares?"

"I do," She said, "I want to have nightmares to be punished for what I've done."

"What did you do," Homer said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Lisa. Lisa felt her belly pull at her to Homer.

"I," She said saddened and tears forming, "I wished you away."

She sobbed, her heartache was as bad as her tummy ache, she was so distraught.

"What do you mean," Homer asked putting an arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"There was this a magic candle that could grant any wish," Lisa said through tears, "and I wished the Simpsons where normal. But I then realized I missed who you all where, oddness and all."

"Oh," Homer said as if he understood,

"I'll be forced to have bad eating habits forever unless I can make you whole before mid-night," Lisa said.

Homer moved Lisa's hands from her face dried her tears and subtly removed her gloves. He then gave Lisa the hugest bear hug. Lisa, not knowing her gloves where off rubbed her hand over her Homer's tummy and hugged him back tightly. The living room clock struck midnight.

"I'm too late," Lisa whispered before she cried herself to sleep. Her Dad picked her up in his arms and carried her up to her bedroom, tucked her in bed and did not leave her side until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lisa's Nightmares

"Homer," Lisa's Mom called into the house, "Did you fall asleep watching tv again?"

She walked into Lisa's room and saw Lisa's Dad whole again watching over tossing and turning Lisa.

"Homey your back," She exclaimed, giving her husband a big hug and a sloppy kiss.

"I'm okay Marge," He said, "It's Lisa I'm worried about."

"What's up with Lease," Bart asked walking in with Maggie in tow, "Pops?"

"She thinks she was too late and now is trapped in a never-ending nightmare," He said, "I won't be whole until we can find a way to wake her up."

Marge picked Maggie up from Bart's arms and sat on the other side of the bed, Bart hopped up at the foot of the bed.

"Lisa," Homer said loudly, "Can you hear me? LISA."

In Lisa's nightmare, she was chained to a school desk chair, the color had been drained from the room and she was taking an infinite test. The answers she knew, but every page she finished there would be a new one just underneath it. She suddenly heard her Family's voices calling her and the chain was released.

"Lease," Bart said, "If you can hear me and you're having that nightmare about school again, try pulling a prank on Milhouse to wake up."

Nelson used a rubber band to thwack Milhouse's glasses off. She picked them up and gave them to Milhouse, apologizing profusely for Nelson's actions. Then she left the classroom and became trapped in a twisted maze version of the school.

"Oh," Maggie gurgled, "Ochoa manga."

Lisa didn't understand Maggie's gibberish, but she did know that she should jump into a colorful poster. She traversed into a field of flowers only to stumble upon Itchy and Scratchy having a rowdy picnic.

"I don't encourage you to get caught up in any violence Lisa," Her Mom warned, "If you can hear me, you need to break up whatever fight is happening."

Lisa sighed, then put herself between Itchy and Scratchy. She took out her sax and began playing a smooth melody. That stopped their fighting by calming them down, giving Lisa small applause when she finished. Then Lisa rushed off again, the field ended at the cafeteria doors where there was a pile of meat sloppy slapped onto tables, at first, it was cooked, then as Lisa trekked further into the food court, they became rawer and rawer until there were piles of dead or dying animal carcasses. The sight and smell were too much, Lisa threw up in the dream, violently. She kept going, stopping to throw up at least three more times as the decay on the animals became more severe. She, at last, saw a vegan salad bar. Her body was still recovering from when she hurled. Her guilt weighed heavy on her mind. She couldn't go on; it was too much.

"Hey, Lisa," Homer's voice boomed, "You did it, you made me whole, it wasn't too late, and it doesn't have to be too late for your either. You can do it Lisa; you can wake up."

Lisa found strength in her dad's words and made it to the vegan salad bar. Then she finally woke up. She looked around at her family and smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," she said. They shared a family hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Not Over Yet.

The mysterious woman from earlier appeared in Lisa's doorway, clapping slowly.

"Well done Lisa," She said, "Very well done, (She stopped clapping) now what did you learn?"

Marge got off the bed so Lisa could climb out of covers and off the bed. She walked up to the woman and confronted her.

"To not trust strangers with magic candles," Lisa said, "Who do you think you are grating dangerous wishes like that?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," She said, "My name is Barbra and I'm a what you might call a Birthday fairy of sorts. I give especially bratty, greedy or unhappy kids exactly what the want for their Birthday. They are given a week's time to change their minds and fix it or else it stays that way forever. Bratty kids wanting everything they ask to be given to them as soon as they ask? Done, their parents are now mindless slaves. Greedy kids, who wish for infinite candy or time play with toys? Granted, they now can never be able to stop eating candy or playing with the toys. Unhappy kids, who hate their family and want to be normal? Your wish is my command, and now all their strangeness is gone, and you are the odd one out."

'Oh," Lisa said feeling very foolish.

"I have no control over what you wish for," Barbra said, "Only you have that power. So Lisa let me ask you again, what did you learn? Hmm?"

"I guess I learned to be thankful for my family," Lisa said defeated.

"Good," Barbra said, then she disappeared.

"Well that just happened," Homer quipped.

The End


End file.
